The Slayer Boys
by SalamandaLove
Summary: A new boy band arises in Magnolia, Lucy and Lisanna are ecstatic, but Raven couldn't give two shits. When Lucy finds a job that would be 'fun' for Raven, she soon regrets her original feelings for them. T for language


***Sigh* yeah, yeah I know, another new story… I'm sorry this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. As for my others, I've lost my inspiration, but am currently working on part 7 of Fairy High.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail, any of the characters except Raven who does belong to me. The two songs used are Good girl's bad guys- Falling in reverse and Dirty little secret- All American Rejects, which don't belong to me in anyway.**

**Now, enjoy part one of 'The Slayer Boys' ^.^**

Five men stepped up onto the stage; two blonds, two black haired and one with odd pink hair. Sting was the main vocalist, with Rogue and Gajeel backing him up, both had their electric guitar straps slung over their shoulders. Laxus was on the keyboard and Natsu, well, he had a large drum set all to himself and was twirling one of his sticks skilfully.

Girls screamed when the lights dimmed and main lights where concentrated on the men, some holding up banners that read _'Slayer Boys!' _(One even had _'Have my babies!' _on it causing them to sweat drop). Sting stepped forwards, the smirk on his face causing some fans to faint, he held the mic up and tapped it twice.

"This is a song we wrote for all those gorgeous ladies out there" He yelled out, getting more screams in reply. He turned around to face his companions, nodded once, and they started to play.

(Good girl's bad guys- Falling in reverse)

"So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?" Sting pretty much shouted the lyrics rather than singing, and the men quickly fell into a fast paced beat.

"Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh"

" You've got pep in your step

You live your life with no regret

How you look when you are wet

Is something I cannot forget

I just wanna kiss your lips

The ones between your hips

If I cashed in all my chips on you

Then baby, I'd be rich" Gajeel sung his part, playing his guitar with quick and nimble fingers.

"So come on!

Sexy, please text me

I'm ready for you

So come on!

Waiting, I'm begging

So please get here soon" Rogue ended his part, nodding to the screaming crowed, the usually silent man put everything into singing.

"So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh" Sing completed the chorus, while Laxus and Natsu continued to relentlessly play their instruments.

" Ooh la la, what lovely curves

Baby I get off by getting you off first

Sorry girl if this is quick

So please just take it in the ass, and suck my dick" Gajeel smirked at this, sending a heart wrenching smirk to his fan girls.

"So come on!

Sexy, please text me

I'm ready for you

So come on!

Waiting, I'm begging

So please get here soon" Rogue once again repeated his part, strumming his guitar loudly.

"So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh Whoa oooh ohhh

Guitar!" Sting shouted out the last word, Laxus and Natsu softened their playing letting Gajeel and Rogue take over.

"So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

So why do good girls like bad guys?

I had this question for a real long time

I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see

So why do good girls fall in love with me?

So why do good girls like bad guys?

(I wanna know, I need to know!)

So why do good girls like bad guys?

(So come on, I gotta know, I need to know!)

So come on, I gotta know

So come on, tell me!" The three singers ended together, but not before Rogue stated his last line;

"Bitch, you gave me the fucking clap!" The stadium erupted into a course of; screaming, shouting and clapping. Gajeel laughed and grabbed the mic standing on the holder in front of him.

"Who fancies another?" He asked, and his reply was obvious when the end of his sentence was lost to their fans shouts of joy. Laxus started them off, slamming his fingers down on the keys starting a beat while Natsu softly tapped the drums. It was Gajeel's turn to take the lead; he stood at the front with Sting and Rogue standing close behind. Sting taking Gajeel's guitar and he had both hands on the mic.

(Dirty little secret- All American Rejects)

"Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know" Natsu picked up the beat, quickly throwing himself into his drumming.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret" Sting finished his part and went back to strumming the guitar strings, letting Rogue take his part.

"Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you" Rogue nodded his head to the beat, and Sting joined him for the next part.

"Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know" They went back to echoing Gajeel when their parts ended.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)" Sting and Rogue once again joined in with their lead singer for the finial lines.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know" They finished and slowly the five men softened their music till it was silent, and the silence didn't last a second when the stadium was filled with joyful screams. A small, elderly, man stepped up in front of the men, Sting handed him a microphone with he took.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… The Slayer Boys!" The old man shouted into his given mic, the stadium was once again filled with accepting screams. He nodded and smiled to the crowd, then turned to herd the said men off the stage (much to the crowd's disappointment).

They headed back stage where they were supposed to meet a V.I.P group.

"Gramps do we have to, I bet their just gonna be some clingy fan girls" Natsu whined to the elderly man.

"Or reporters" Gajeel grumbled. The said _Gramps _sent them a disapproving look.

"Their three really nice girls" He stated, receiving a chorus of grumbles from four men, while Gajeel let out a 'tsk'. A red haired woman opened a door to their right in the hall they had been walking down.

"Ah Makarov" The woman said sharply, she joined them as they continued to walk, sticking by the small man's side. "The V.I.P's are waiting now" she informed him. Makarov let out a grunt in reply, and headed to the room where the girls were waiting.

Makarov opened the door, revealing a large room. The walls where white, and there was a black lever couch, with two single one's next to it, facing a glass coffee table. Mounted on the wall which the couches faced, was a 40 inch screen TV. Three girls sat next to each other on the largest couch; one with shoulder length blonde hair, one had black hair that reached half way down her back, and the last had short white hair. They were watching a recording of the Slayer Boys performance; they were half way through the second song when the said boys, plus Makarov and the red head walked in.

Almost at once, the blonde and white haired girl jumped up and faced the band members (plus two), they stood there for a moment, frozen with excitement, before running towards the boys.

"Natsu~!" They screamed in unicien, and then turned to glare at one another. They both then jumped on the drummer, causing him and the two girls to fall to the floor. The other four sweat dropped and Erza was attempting to rescue Natsu from underneath the girls. Then Makarov spotted the third girl, she was still seated on the couch, and was watching the scene unfold through careful eyes.

"No need to be scared young lady, come meet the boys" He said gently, motioning the girl forwards, the black haired girl stood up.

"I was forced to come here" She muttered then abruptly left the room.

**Xoxo**

Five days after meeting the Slayer Boys, Raven had, had enough of Lucy and Lisanna's constant blabber about how _amazing _they had been.

"_Hey Raven, why'd you leave the V.I.P lounge? The boys where amazing, and they even preformed a song just for us!" Lisanna squealed while Lucy nodded in agreement._

"_You do know they were paid to do that right?" Raven sighed in annoyance. They were in Lucy's car, driving back to their shared house, after the concert._

"_Well yeah, but it was privet. For us three- um I mean two, only" Lucy replied. "What do you have against them? They're the biggest boy band in Mongolia!"_

"_I don't have anything against them; I just don't particularly like their singing…" Raven mumbled, resting her head on the cool glass window._

"Raven~~!" Lucy called, walking into the living room and falling back onto one of the single couches; she held a piece of paper in one hand and was waving it about.

"What?" Raven replied warily, eying the paper in the blonde's hand. Lucy grinned widely and thrust the paper towards the annoyed girl. Raven reached over and took the offered paper, holding it up in front of her she read it in a low whisper.

_**New 'baby sitter' required,**_

_**Must be between the age of 17 to 22,**_

_**Must be willing to travel and enjoy music,**_

_**High paying.**_

Raven looked up from the advertisement, to Lucy's eager chocolate coloured eyes.

"And this is?" Raven asked, once again running her eyes over the add.

"It's a job request" Lucy deadpanned.

"I can see that, why did you give it to me?" Raven hissed.

"Well you said you needed a job" Lucy shrugged.

"I don't do kids" The black haired girl scrunched up the paper and threw it back to Lucy, who squeaked and ducked.

"Look just give it ago, there's an address at the bottom of the paper, go tomorrow and see what you think" Lucy smiled, then stood up and left the room. Raven glared at the add that had come to a stop just behind the couch, sighing, Raven stood up and wandered slowly over to the paper _'Bloody hell, what am I getting myself into?' _she asked herself inwardly.


End file.
